Nick L. Bach
Appearance General Appearance Nick rocks an EDM style of clothing, with music labels on them. His wardrobe is mostly black, but those same clothes usually have dashes of other colors on them, primarily pink and white. He prefers to wear t-shirts or even sleeveless shirts, and always wears pants, some with rips on them. Occasionally he wears bracelets and other accessories. But at almost all times he carries with him pink headphones. He has brown eyes, black hair, with some pink dyed strokes, and light skin. His jaw is somewhat chiseled, and has slightly above average muscles and height. Costumed Appearance Nick's costume isn't much more than a more stylish but confortable version of his day-to-day appearence. In terms of confort, he wears a a sports shirt, track pants, and sneaker boots, all black with some pink and white. When it comes to "fashion", he wears a dark grey sleeveless jacket, with white fur, a silver belt, and spiky silver bracelets and anklets. To top that, half his face is painted pink diagonally, with a big black X in the center. Personality Nick is chill, unless you provoke him, of course. He's a bit of an extrovert, having no problems making friends, tho he doesn't really go out of his way to make new ones. Nonetheless, despite his look, he his a sweetheart, and will protect his friends, especially the smaller cute ones. He prefers to deal with situations rather peacefully, but if needed so, he will have no trouble resorting to violence, or even using his quirk. He's a huge party animal, constantly inviting his friends to the club and concerts, or even throwing parties in his house himself. Even so, he will always make sure everyone is doing fine, feeling a bigger responsability for them, and the house, if it's the case. Given this responsability and careness for others, many consider him the group's "dad", which makes him oddly proud. From this, he started getting a sense of accomplishment from helping others. Character Background Nick was an average Seattle kid, tho with a quirk, but average nonetheless. Didn't go to a prestige school, but could afford to sneak to a lot of parties. This just means his family had a wealthy amount of cash, but it wasn't the american dream. His quirk showed about around the same time puberty did, so he was an extra loud newly teenager. Thankfully this changed over the years, but the love for EDM he developed back then didn't. Due to that, he became very popular at parties, and some even asked him to "controllably" use his quirk, which would obviously go wrong, but trying to avoid property damage was an excelent way to practice his quirk, in a way. Obviously, word spreaded to school, making him also a bit more popular there too. Despite being considered a bit hazardous, everyone was pretty confortable using they're quirks in the playground. Nick wasn't one of those tho, worried about getting into trouble because of the ear rape his quirk would cause, but like at the parties, friends started pushing him to do it. Eventually, their wishes were granted, while during two students fighting and no one being able to break them up. He fired a blast above each of their heads, the sound lightly stunning them, and allowing anyone to stop them. The teachers of course took notice, and praised him for using his quirk for the first time at school in such a dire situation. Many students also admired him after that, and so he started doing it more often. Until one day, the school's director wanted to speak with his family about this, tho it wasn't to adress the situation as a problem, but has an opportunity. He proposed Nick being transfered to the other side of the Pacific, to Yuuei High. After shock came an unanimous agreement, and so he was subjected to the Late Comer Program. Character Aspects To put it shortly, character aspects are statements about something unique about a character. This can be about their personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. Aspects can be activated during roleplay to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact on the situation. Most importantly, aspects are always true of your character. In order to be utilized by both yourself and enemies, each aspect must be positive and negative on their own. Each aspect can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Think carefully when thinking up one. as every player character starts out with three. # Protect at all cost # Heart of Justice Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Quirks are the name given to the superpowers of My Hero Academia. Over 80% of the World's population has one and if this character is intended to be at U.A., they are no exception. '''Ultrasonic Beams After a turn of charging, the user is able to generate a beam of ultrasonic sound from their hands. The beam itself is visible with a pinkish hue. The beam can knockback those it impacts, and even propel the user. Being made of sound, the beam can cause debilitating effects, similar to being hit by a large amount of sound. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and requires specific approval to have as well. Sole Protected Boots(+5GP): A pair of black boots with a specially designed spring in the sole, that allows the user to resist or handle impact direct at the bottom of the shoe. The spring are only able to absorb impact, but not push back and redirect it, preventing the user from enhancing jumps, kicks, etc. The sole of the boots can handle the same amount of impact as chainmail armor.Category:Player Characters Category:Student